The God Tree blooms once more
by Dregus
Summary: The Shinju. Stripped of its power, left a dried husk, most would think it wouldnt be any threat. But its lifeforce is strong enough to keep itself alive, even with its power gone. But like any plant, it can adapt to its changing environment, and so it shall take on a new form so that it can take back what was stolen. But with its new form, comes a surprise…


**Hello everyone! Now, i know you guys are waiting for me to update my other stories, but I couldn't help but write this. This is a case of when you get an idea, and have no choice but to write it down. I am going to keep this, but allow all of you to take the basic idea of this and make your own story if you want. It may be a while before I actually continue writing this, but I wont abandon it. So read, let me know what you all think, and if one of you wants to take this and make something of it, PM me and let me know.**

**Also, I wanted to let you all know the reason why I havent been able to update too much recently. And its not because I'm lazy. Recently, I've been slapped with several debts, totalling up to several grand. Now, normally this wouldnt be so bad, that is if my paycheck from work wasnt so shitty, to the point I could be considered in poverty. I was barely able to scrape by as it is, and now I have several thousand to pay off, and I barely make more than minimum wage. Add to the fact that I am the only person in my house that even has a job, as my dad is crippled, and I'll be lucky to have it paid off three years from now. So yeah, sorry about not updating, but with my debt, I have to do more work to try and get more money, so I dont screwed over any more than I already am. **

**So, I hope you all understand my situation, and please be patient with me. I dont want to give up Fanfic, but with how much i have to work, I'm left with less and less time for writing. *Sighs* **

**Well, lets get this thing started...**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Darkness and isolation was all it knew for years. Decades, a hundred, perhaps even over a thousand years? It couldn't tell. Trapped in its prison and hurtled into the sky, away from those horrible, evil little creatures that had done this to it in the first place. It had done nothing wrong. It only wanted back what was taken from it. Was that such a bad thing? They weren't supposed to have it in the first place. It could still clearly remember how it started. When a strange being from another land came and took upon that which was forbidden, and everything changed.

It had changed its form to take back what had been stolen, but when it changed forms it could not properly control its new body, so unused to having moving limbs. It knew that the search for the one who had stolen that which was forbidden could easily evade it, so it decided to do something simply. Raze every one of the settlements of those insignificant creatures until he found the one it was looking for.

That was, until those two came. It could tell by their presence. They had the same forbidden power as the other one, and similar presence. She had bred, and now her children had the power as well. It had become infuriated. It was as if the witch was mocking it, with her brood also being able to wield its stolen power. And so, it battled the two ferociously, seeking to smite them for their progenitors transgression, but to no avail. Defeated, it was thus sealed into one of them.

From inside of the man, it could see that unlike the one who produced him, he had done an even more unspeakably horrendous act. He actually taught the others how to wield its power! So not only was it unable to get its justified revenge and take back what was stolen, it was forced to watch as its power was willingly given to all manner of creatures! Not just the humans, but the animals as well! It was inconceivable! Did the fool not realize he was doing the very thing that it had feared and knew would always happen if they got their hands on its power? No, it seethed in anger. It could tell that the man was too blinded by his hopes for his species that the power would allow them to come closer together. It only made their fighting and slaughter of each other grow worse.

Seeing this, he didn't know what to do. He asked his two offspring what they thought was the correct path to bringing those foolish warmonger into a peaceful coexistence, and chose the one that spoke of love being the answer. How utterly foolish. During the time sealed inside of the man, it learned much of his species. What a joke. If one had raped and murdered someone close to you, you wouldn't forgive them. You wouldnt 'love' them. You would seek retribution, like anyone would.

But what he did next was utterly maddening. Inspired by his son, he ripped its power from its body, and split it into nine different entities. It was like a pain it had never experienced before. The man would have died, had its own life force not kept him alive. Now it was nothing more than a dried husk of what it once was, but even with its power gone it would not die.

But what greatly surprised it is that the man and his brother who had defeated it, had actually fought the very woman who stole its fruit, had sealed her away! When it happened, it felt something strangely warm from deep inside. Was this happiness that humans spoke of? Though it would have been happier had all the humans been stripped of their chakra as well, the fact remained that it was 'happy' the woman who started all this was defeated by her own children.

After that, it was barely able to retain consciousness, as despite its strong life force, having virtually all of its power ripped from it and given life of its own left it weak. However, despite what happened to it, it took some satisfaction when the man's children fought each other to the death because of their differing ideals. The fools own children couldn't even get along, and yet he honestly there was a way for their entire species to attain peace? What kind of madness was that? These humans made no sense to it whatsoever.

But it felt something odd, what it believed to be 'fear', when upon his dying breath, trapped its body inside of a large sphere made of stone, and hurled it into the sky, into orbit around the planet. It had hoped that when the man died, it would be able to try and retake the chakra he had removed from it. But now, stuck as it was inside of this 'moon', it was so incredibly far from its stolen chakra, and with so little power, it had no way of getting back to the world on its own! But it knew that at some point, some fool would come looking for its power, as even though the woman, Kaguya, had been defeated, she had left a piece of her essence behind to act out her will, to someday revive herself. While it did not know what the creature was or what form it took, it knew well enough that it was out there somewhere, biding its time for the right opportunity. And so, it would simply have to do the same. After all, what was any amount of time to an immortal?

Shinju, as it had decided to call itself, as referring itself as 'it' had gotten tiresome, especially since it was what the humans had come to calling it before it had its chakra stolen. With the centuries that had passed, its premonition of someone wanting its power had come to pass, as a old man had summoned it, with the very same eyes as the sage. For some strange reason, the man then injected its body with cells of another human, and actually grew a living clone of that person. It was at first enraged, until it discovered what the clone could do. Even though it was a mindless clone, there was information engraved in its genetic structure, and even looked through the 'memories' stored in it to understood what it all meant.

Shinju had learned that humans had come a far way in the use of its power, and what the man known as 'Hashirama' could do with his chakra was somewhat impressive. Considering it had witnessed the power of Kaguya and her brood, the man wasn't even close to their level of power, but was apparently quite strong in todays day and age. Apparently the strength of the humans had progressively gotten weaker over the centuries it had been gone, it this man was believed to be anywhere near the level of the one who had defeated it.

But what astounded it, as well as greatly enraged it was that he used this living clone to create Zetsu. And much to its anger, a Black Zetsu as well. The man, Madara it believe he was called, may have thought that he had created it, but the Eldritch Deity knew all too well that this was Kaguya's work. So this was where her little minion had gone then. Though it looked as though neither of them even knew that the Shinju was fully sentient, and had learned much after its defeat. While the Shinju is the primordial god of this world and had created everything, even with its awesome power, it had never bothered learned to fully control it, which is how it was defeated in the first place. And even though it doesn't have the power it used to, the ability to gather Nature chakra, amplified by the living clone attached to it would do a great deal to gain enough power to take back what was stolen.

The only problem was, there was no way to do that in its current form. Without the chakra the Sage had taken from it, its current body was completely useless outside of the Zetsu cloning. Not to mention that even if it could move in this form, it would be incredibly obvious and easily spotted. That would not do. As much as it hated to do it, it would need to abandon its current body in favor of a smaller one. One that could move around without suspicion. A body of a human. Or at the very least one that could pass for a human, as the Zetsu clones had the ability to transform into other people.

With the plan set in mind, it concentrated on transferring its entire being into a Zetsu of its own making. But it added a little something. As this Madara had attached himself to its body to prolong his life, it decided to take some of his chakra and DNA as well, so that its new body would be stronger. While not on the same level of godly powers as before, the strength of the reincarnations of both of the Sage's sons, and ironically enough of the Sage who defeated it should suffice for its endeavors.

So, growing a piece of its body far away from the cave so neither Madara of Kaguya's puppet would notice, it created its new body. It was awkward at first, as its overall knowledge of humans wasnt that great, especially considering how the body it would be inhabiting was going to be incredibly foreign different from its old one, it would have to make due.

The process was slow and tedious, as it had to transfer its entire consciousness into this new vessel, along with virtually all of its life force, leaving only enough so that its old husk of a body could still live. It also had to take great care to get the correct number of limbs and digits. After all, it would seem strange if its body did not have the appropriate number of extremities. With the arms and legs done, Shinju then used water manipulation to make a puddle large enough to see its reflection. And then it noticed something. It had forgotten that humans did not look like a white, pasty humanoid doll.

Shinju felt quite foolish for overlooking the fact that it had created this body just like how other Zetsu were made. But now that it had a body, it had to decide what it would look like, as well as what gender it would be. Before, as a Tree Deity, it had no need for something like gender. Now however, to completely fool the humans, it would need a definite gender. Thinking for a moment, it snapped its fingers, its choice obvious.

Bringing its hands together in a praying motion, it concentrated on what it wanted to look like. It did not take long for the green hair to grow slightly to a shining gold. The white pasty skin turned into a a bronze. The body began to slim at the waist, the hips getting wider, the arms and legs both shrinking a bit and becoming slimmer, and two large orbs appearing on the chest. Looking once more in the reflective pool, Shinju now looked with her golden eyes, at an attractive mocha skinned woman with a generous bust, with two pointed ears.

Manipulating the water so it rose from the ground, so that she could see her new body in full. Turning around to look at her backside, she frowned as her ass was not up to par. But that was quickly fixed, and she now had a plump ass as well. What? She was a Deity, and even with her power stripped from her, that didn't mean she wouldn't look anything other than like a goddess.

With that done, the only question was what to do now. That was until a breeze swept through the land, sending a shiver up her naked form. It was then she realized she had made her body a little too human, but at this point there was nothing she could do, as she didn't want to waste what little bit of chakra she had to change her body. She could gather more Nature chakra, but she didn't want to possibly alert Madara and Zetsu. Using the Nature chakra to sense the nearest settlement, she found one not to far away. Hopefully they had something worth wearing. And if they gave her any trouble, well, at least she would take back some of the chakra that was stolen from her in the process.

A short while later…

Shinju let out a sigh, as she looked over the pile of dried up husks that were once a group of bandits. Like she thought, they gave her trouble once she was in eyesight, but with how pathetic they were they posed no challenge. What was more irritating, the chakra she took back from them was so minimal that she barely even noticed it. Even the chakra from their leader, who was what they called a Chunin, had hardly anymore chakra. Still, at least she gained enough insight to how human chakra networks worked, so that she could make her own. At least this way she could make her own chakra, and not have to constantly.

Another annoying thing was that they didn't really have any clothes in her size, making the obvious mens clothing look baggy on her. But now what was she to do? She had no idea where her little saplings were, or how to even go about finding them. The Sage may have made them from her power, but they were also completely independent beings as well, so she wouldn't be able to recognize their chakra signature immediately, with how long its been since last she saw them from inside of the seal.

Letting out a sigh, she was about to move on when she felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. She clutched her stomach, and fell to her knees. What was going on? Had she done something wrong when making this body? She would have thought more on it, when she noticed her left hand beginning to spasm a bit. Looking at it, she noticed a small cut from when she blocked the blade of one of the bandits. She could feel her chakra gathering toward the open wound, and soon a strange bulbous mass began to form.

Looking at it, she immediately recognized what it was. But how could this be? She barely had any of her own chakra left, and yet now for whatever reason she was making the damned Chakra Fruit!? However, the drain on her chakra soon stopped, and the fruit dropped from her hand onto the ground, knowing she had too little chakra to sustain it. But to her amazement, the fruit sprouted roots that quickly grew into the ground, and began taking as much Nature Chakra as it could to sustain it.

She watched in amazement as it grew larger, until it was about two feet in diameter. The roots soon withered and died, signifying that it had collected enough energy and was now complete. Not sure what was going on, she went to touch it, when she sensed it pulsate. Now what was going on? She then touched the hard outer shell of the fruit, and could feel it pulsating. Almost… like a heartbeat. The pulsating began to quicken,

when the light died down, she could only stare dumbfounded at what lay inside of it. Inside of the large fruit, lay a sleeping child. She had somehow just given birth to a child, by hatching it from her Chakra Fruit… How was she supposed to take care of a child? Let alone one that just popped out of the chakra fruit?

Even though her power was somewhat weak right now, she would be able to regain a decent amount of it through absorbing Nature chakra. But even with her power, how was she to take care of a child? She had no knowledge of how to do so, or even if this child would have the same needs as regular children, seeing as it was born of her power. Regardless of the how and why this child came into being, she reached down into the pod, and carefully scooped up the newborn, now seeing it was male.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**And there it is.**

**So, how do you all like the fact that the Shinju is fully sentient, and has its own human form? And a child no less? Should be interesting with a formerly apethetic deity who cared nothing for humans, must now live as one. Especially with having to take care of a child, and yes it is Naruto.**

**Now, the reason i went with a woman is simple. As the Shinju basically created everything, it reminded me of Gaia the earth mother, so you can see why I chose Shinju to be a female. I mean, it just makes sense for the deity who 'birthed' everything to be female, rather than male.**

**Now for the part of this being a story challenge. You guys can really just do what you want with this idea. You could even change it so that instead of a woman, Naruto is in fact the Shinju in human form. I don't particularely care. Pairing is also yours to decide, whether it be made of female Bijuu (which would be incest either way, whether Naruto be there sibling, or as their parent) or of other Naruto characters. Even genderbends are allowed.**

**So, that's pretty much it. If your interested, PM me and let me know. Later.**


End file.
